This I Promise You
by Penybright
Summary: My first ever Gundam fic & song fic. R&R is appreciated. Hey,if it sucks then tell me. HY+RP


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "This I Promise You". Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu Agency and Sunrise, and "This I Promise You" belongs to 'N Sync and respective copyrights. The lyrics etc., DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I'm just... sort of temporarily borrowing them. 

This I Promise You 

By: Penybright 

**_When the visions around you_**

**_Bring tears to your eyes_**

**_And all that surrounds you_**

**_Are secrets and lies..._**

Relena cried out in frustration as she ran from her assailants. The conference she had been invited to attend was all a sham! Once again the promise of peace talks had lured her into a trap. Several of the delegates were lying, lifeless, in pools of their own blood beneath the rubble of the charred building. The entire conference was a ploy to get all the peace-loving delegates into one place at one time. 

Out of the blue, armed men in uniforms had appeared. Without a word, they began to assassinate delegates. Mass chaos ensued as people rushed to the exits, which were blocked. The soldiers disappeared as swiftly as they had appeared. Moments later the world came crashing down. Where there was once peace, carnage and destruction now ruled. 

Relena had managed to escape the crumbling building with only a few minor scrapes and bruises. She stumbled out of the wreckage, only to find herself running from a unit of soldiers. She knew she was their main target. She had no illusions about that. They figured that if they killed her, the peace would end. She was amazed at their stupidity. Even the gundam pilots had realized that _true_ peace had been attained. They had put fighting behind them and settled down to live their lives, in peace. 

Relena continued to run, refusing to give in. She gulped in the cold, frigid air that burned her throat with each breath. Snow crunched beneath her falling footsteps. She stumbled doggedly onward through the blinding snowfall that was the first of the season. If not for her current predicament, she would have found the scenery quite tranquil. A figure appeared before Relena, seeming to almost materialize out of thin air, and she skidded to a stop. 

**_I'll be your strength_**

**_I'll give you hope_**

**_Keeping your faith when it's gone_**

**_The one you should call_**

**_Was standing here all along..._**

The figure, a male, approached her, and she instantly recognized the familiar features. The unruly, dark brown hair and piercing Prussian blue eyes could belong to only one person... 

"Heero..." 

Heero raised his gun and fired off several shots. Relena heard screams of pain as the unfortunate soldiers pursuing her were shot. Relena stood still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She took a hesitant step forward, then collapsed to her knees. Pain ripped through her shoulder as she dimly heard herself scream. There was an exchange of gunfire, and then silence. 

"Relena? Damn it! You've been shot!" 

Slowly, Relena began to regain her senses. She was in mild shock that did nothing to block out her pain. Relena heard cloth ripping, and watched in a detached state as Heero wrapped the jagged piece of material around her shoulder. Blood, there was so much blood... The cold began to register on Relena, and her teeth began to chatter. A few tears slipped out, sliding down her face, before she choked back her sobs and blinked the rest of her unshed tears away. She wasn't going to cry. No. She was Relena, Vice Foreign Minister and the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't... Oh, how she wanted to though! 

**_And I will take you in my arms_**

**_And hold you right where you belong_**

**_'Til the day my life is through_**

**_This I promise you_**

**_This I promise you..._**

Heero gently brushed away Relena's tears, remembering the first time he had wiped the tears from her face. He had promised to kill her then. In a way, he supposed he had kept his promise. He was slowly killing her each time he left, each time he distanced himself from her. He knew how she felt. She had made it all too clear. He just didn't know if he could live up to her expectations. 

Heero noticed Relena shivering and gathered her up gently in his arms. With a grim, set face, Heero began walking to the nearest town. Relena needed to have her shoulder treated. He wasn't going to loose her now. Seeing the hurt in Relena's eyes when she had seen him, did nothing to assuage his guilt. Her pained expression and blank eyes had made up his mind. He wasn't going to disappear this time. He would stay and protect his fragile angle of peace. He would protect the one person who had given him hope, and a reason to live. 

**_I've loved you forever_**

**_In lifetimes before_**

**_And I promise you never_**

**_Will you hurt anymore..._**

Relena groggily opened her eyes, wincing at the bright fluorescent light that assailed her vision. She realized she was on a hospital cot in a recovery room. She glanced at her left shoulder and groaned, seeing it swathed in gauzy white bandages. 

_'So, it wasn't a dream after all.._.' 

Relena's subconscious registered that there was a presence in the room. His presence. 

"Hello, Heero," she said diffidently. "I supposed you'll be going now," Relena stated. Yes, he would be going now to break her heart once again. 

"No." 

"What?!" Relena exclaimed, looking at him. 

"I won't be leaving this time. I've... decided to stay. I won't be leaving. Ever." 

"But..." Relena was at a loss for words she was so shocked. 

"You need to rest," Heero articulated, turning and walking over to a seat in the corner of the room. Relena dropped her head back onto the pillows, but she didn't get much rest. 

True to his word, Heero didn't leave. He stayed constantly at Relena's side, always there for her when she needed him most. 

**_I give you my word_**

**_I give you my heart_**

**_This is a battle we've won_**

**_And with this vow_**

**_Forever has now begun..._**

Several months after Relena had been shot, Heero completely shocked her and made her the happiest woman in the world. Over the course of those months, their relationship had blossomed and the two of them had grown closer. 

"Marry me?" Heero said, making it a question and yet a command. Heero was down on one knee, holding a small black box up to her. In it rested a dainty ring adorned with a sparkling diamond between two heart-shaped aquamarines. The gems rested on a delicate band of rose gold. 

Relena sank to her knees, throwing her arms around Heero's neck. 

"I... I... Yes!" she managed to splutter out, as joyful tears streamed down her face. Heero slid the ring onto Relena's slender finger before pulling her into a long, ardent kiss. A year later, the couple was married. Neither of them had ever been happier. Even the ever stoic Heero managed to display to the world one of his beautifully rare smiles. 

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_Each lovin' day_**

**_And know this feeling won't go away_**

**_'Til the day my life is through_**

**_This I promise you_**

**_This I promise you..._**

Relena gratefully shut the door behind her, throwing her jacket over the back of a chair. She was finally home after a long day of meetings and speeches. She tiredly made her way to the living room. Relena collapsed onto the couch, kicking off her shoes. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and was instantly asleep. 

Relena stirred awake when she felt a pair of warm hands resting on her shoulders. The hands began to kneed out the tension and knots in her neck and shoulder muscles. Relena sighed, and reached up to clasp the hands of her masseuse. 

"Heero," she sighed. Heero's hands slipped out of Relena's grasp, and he walked around the couch, sitting beside her. 

"Bad day?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Relena's shoulders. Relena nodded and leaned against Heero, snuggling against his warm chest. A soft smile touched Heero's lips as he wrapped his arms possessively around his beloved wife, pulling her closer. 

"I feel much better, now that you're here," Relena said softly, running her hand through Heero's untamable hair. 

"I'm glad," Heero responded as he cradled her in his arms, leaning down to softly plant a kiss on her lips. 

**_Over and over I fall_**

**_When I hear you call_**

**_Without you in my life, baby_**

**_I just wouldn't be living at all..._**

"Heero!" Relena cried as she was dragged to a black van by gunpoint. Heero gritted his teeth in frustration and pent up rage. How could he have been so careless? He was supposed to protect her from this sort of thing. Throwing caution to the wind, Heero sprinted forward, out of the circle of guns trained on him. He ignored the sharp bursts of fiery pain in his shoulder and leg, but couldn't ignore the shot that tore through his side. 

"NO!" Relena screamed as she was shoved roughly into the van. Relena shoved back, escaping her captors momentarily, and rushed to Heero's side. She collapsed to her knees, cradling her husband's limp form in her arms 

"Oh god Heero! Why? Why did you do it?!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "Don't you dare die on me Yuy. Please, don't die Heero..." 

The Preventers finally arrived, and took away the would-be kidnappers. Moments later the paramedics arrived and Heero was rushed to the hospital. He was instantly hastened into surgery, stabilized, and put in intensive care. 

**_And I will take you in my arms_**

**_And hold you right where you belong_**

**_'Til the day my life is through_**

**_This I promise you, baby..._**

Heero awoke to the blip of machinery mixed with soft crying. He looked to his right side, and saw Relena there. She had a death grip on his hand and was shaking as she cried faintly. 

"Don't you dare leave me now Heero Yuy," she choked out. "You still have a mission to fulfill." 

"And what mission is that?" Heero asked hoarsely. 

"Heero? You're finally awake!" 

"Relena, what is going on?" 

"You were shot, remember?" 

Heero nodded. 

"You lost a lot of blood. The wound in your side was almost fatal... Heero, you've been in a coma for three months," Relena finished, drying her eyes. Heero looked at Relena blankly. 

'_Three months? What had he missed in that time? Wait, Relena had mentioned something about a mission..._' 

"Relena, you still haven't answered my first question," Heero stated flatly as he sat up. Relena began to nervously wring her hands. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. 

"Heero... we're... I...What I mean is... I'm pregnant!" she managed to spit out, looking at Heero with pleading eyes. 

"I... I'm going to be a... father?" Heero asked, wonder and surprise filling his eyes as he beamed. Relena flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

"I love you Heero Yuy," she stated. 

"And I love you Mrs. Relena Yuy," Heero responded, tilting her chin up to kiss her. 

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_Each lovin' day_**

**_And know this feeling won't go away_**

**_Every word I say is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

**_Every word I say is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

"Heero?" Relena asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Yes?" Heero responded, disappointed at having the kiss cut short. 

"Don't you_ ever_ do anything like that again!" Relena said seriously. "Don't you ever leave me. Never!" she stated emphatically. 

"I would never dream of it," Heero said softly, pulling Relena closer to him and sealing her mouth with his own. Relena started to protest, she wanted to give her husband a piece of her mind. She found herself sinking blissfully into his kiss though, as her mind wandered. 

'I'll remain with you for eternity and forever be yours Relena," Heero thought as he hugged her closer, deepening the kiss. 

**_I promise you ~_**


End file.
